he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Butthead
Butthead is an action figure from the Mattel He-Man toy line and a character from the 1990 animated series The New Adventures of He-Man. He uses his armored head to smash his targets, just like Ram-Man. The New Adventures of He-Man BH (as he is known in the cartoon) first appeared in Glastnost Schmaznost, trying to assassinate Mara during a session with the Galactic Council on Skeletor’s orders. BH is possibly the most dim-witted of all the Mutants, but despite this he usually carries out his orders successfully, unlike the similarly stupid Slush Head. BH’s face is hidden by a mask and helmet, his true face never seen. His hard head and helmet allow him to physically butt his enemies and send them flying, delivering a powerful blow. BH is usually paired up with his fellow Mutant Quakke, and they are most frequently used as henchmen by Skeletor when he is on missions away from the Mothership. BH and Quakke generally seem to be friends, with BH looking up to Quakke for his higher intelligence. Though BH has displayed a distrust of Skeletor, and during Mutiny on the Mothership was convinced to take part in Staghorn's mutiny against Flogg. BH’s duties on the Mothership include running the docking bay, and looking after the Terrortreads and Terroclaws stored down there. In The Sheriff of Gorn City, He volunteered to be said Sheriff, claiming he was ‘just the guy’ for the job, but was ultimately denied the position by Flogg and Skeletor. In Brain Drain, due to their low intelligence, BH, Slush Head and Staghorn were the subjects of a device that increased the Mutants intelligence, though it turned out they became a little too intelligent for their own good, and were eventually returned to their normal selves. When Flogg organised the final invasion of Primus, he contacted BH, who was on Nordor, and ordered him to gather all Mutant forces from the skull-face moon, and bring them into battle. BH participated in the final battle, and later witnessed Flogg's surrender. Appearances The New Adventures of He-Man (cartoon) *08 Glastnost Schmaznost *12 Skeletor's Victory *13 He-Man in Exile *14 The Seeds of Resistance *15 The Battle for Levitan *18 He-Man Mutant *20 Fading Star *22 The Mind Lens *24 Collision Course *31 The Galactic Guardians *35 Once Upon a Time *37 The Test of Time *39 The Sheriff of Gorn City *40 The New Wizard in Town *43 The Dream Zone *44 Brain Drain *45 You're In the Army Now *46 No Easy Way *47 The Guns of Nordor *48 The Bride of Slushhead *49 Dreadator *50 Mutiny on the Mothership *51 Rock to the Future *54 The Tornadoes of Zil *55 The Taking of Levitan *57 The Power of the Good and the Way of the Magic *58 Queen's Gambit *59 There's Gems In Them Hills *60 The Call to the Games *65 The Final Invasion Toyline Butthead was released in the third wave of the He-Man toyline. The figure could keep his head straight or lower it, and had a button on his back to release his spring-loaded neck and give a headbutt to enemy figures. Category:Characters Category:The New Adventures of He-Man characters Category:Evil Mutants